Use of a super computer, a personal computer (PC) cluster, or other techniques enables numerical calculation of a large-scale model, such as analysis of the entire electronic device including a large scale integration (LSI) circuit, a printed circuit board (PCB), a motor, a mechanism element, and a casing. A result of such calculation, which is, for example, data on the distribution of physical quantities, is massive. The distribution of physical quantities may be visualized by a visualization device. However, the pixels of the visualization device may be fewer than grid points used in the calculation of the physical quantities. In one technique, when there are multiple grid points corresponding to one pixel, for example, the largest one of physical quantities at these grid points is visualized as the physical quantity for the one pixel (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 06-245111).
As another prior art, there is a technique in which a center-point data value among data values in a digital signal waveform is determined as containing spike noise when the difference between the center-point data value and a midpoint between data values before and after the center-point data value is larger than the largest difference among the data values (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 08-330905).
However, the conventional techniques have a problem because when, for example, the largest one of physical quantities at multiple grid points corresponding to one pixel is visualized as the physical quantity for the one pixel, a locally-increased physical quantity may be visualized. For example, when only one of the grid points corresponding to one pixel has a large physical quantity due to locally-generated noise, the physical quantity having a noise component is selected and visualized as the physical quantity for the one pixel.
In one aspect, the embodiment discussed herein aims to provide a physical quantity distribution calculation program, a physical quantity distribution calculation method, and an information processing apparatus capable of removing local noise and visualizing a steady distribution of physical quantities.